playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nkstjoa/How PlayStation All-Stars 2 could be even better
Starting off... I am loving PlayStation All-Stars, but even I have to admit that there are some things that they could have done that would've made the game even better. Particular characters and costumes aside, this is how they could improve for the sequel. Improved character viewer Let's start off small with a very minor enhancement. The character model allows us to see the alternate costumes, taunts, intros, and outros just fine, but for starters, the character model stays in the same fixed position the entire time. When I think of a good character viewer, I think of UMVC3, which let you not only look at the full model, but also let you look at the alternate colors. Now onto the intros and outros; nothing seriously wrong with it, but you get this fixed look at them. Why not have us test an intro or outro and see the individual ones at the size that we would see them in a regular match instead of just a miniature version of it? Very minor, but I'd still like to see it. And very minor, but why not let us choose the animation that we see for when we lose? Trophies What I mean by trophies are the trophies from the Smash Bros series. Throughout that game, you got a ton of trophies based on each series, showing everything from characters to items, with both a full model to look at and a description fo them so that you could learn more about them. I was really hoping All-Stars would've implemented a system like that because I was looking forward to getting to learn more about each series and their characters. Imagine if for example, there were trophies for the Jak and Daxter series. You'd have characters like Keira and Samos from the first, then move on to Baron Praxis and Sig from the second, Damos and Veger from the third, and maybe a few from Jak X and the Lost Frontier. You'd be learning more about the series outside of just the characters that represent them. Not to mention how nice would it be that once you reach Rank 100 with a character that you unlock trophies of characters from there on so that you don't have nothing to unlock until 200. As for what the trophies could say, I think it would be great if they had more than just a brief description and a list of their games. Looking back at UMVC3, it also listed their weapons and abilities, and their non-game stats, such as strength, intelligence, and fighting skill. For instance, Big Daddy could be one of the strongest, but definitely have the lowest intelligence. Someone like, say, Radec, may not be the strongest character, but he certainly is intelligence and a skilled fighter. Simply put, just a little bit more information could go a long way in introducing characters to those who aren't familiar with them. A giant story mode Granted, this was the first in a new series, so not having a giant story mode is forgivable. However, for the sequel, I want to see all of the characters interacting in a storyline where they take on an opposing force. Of course, Ratchet and Clank would be butting heads with Jak and Daxter, but what about other interactions? Kratos and Nariko could team up, Dante could be hanging out with Raiden, and Sackboy could be annoying the heck out of Radec (but that's just me being random at this point). And not to mention it could come with dialogue. Color customization This will probably not happen because there isn't a demand for it, but if there was one in the sequel, I'd like to see it. How fun would it be dominating online with a purple and pink Big Daddy? Or how awesome would it be with a Radec in jungle camo? Selectable Stage Music Another great feature of Smash Bros Brawl was the option to select the music of all of the stages. You could go with one song that you like or have it alternate between your favorites. The cool thing about All-Stars is that due to the stage changing in between the match, the same could go with your chosen music. So first, we'd have our remixes created just for All-Stars, then we'd have the songs taken straight from the original series, and maybe even a track or two from a different series entirely. As a fun experiment, take the Dojo stage and pick songs from the PaRappa series that you think work with it. Stage Creator Here's how I'd picture a stage creator in All-Stars: like Brawl, you pick a background, the size, the music, and the name. With this one, you select pieces to lay down based on each series. Maybe high-tech flooring from Ratchet and Clank, but also some pillars from God of War with an Andrew Ryan statue in the background. With the music, you can choose one track or two, with the second track taking over in the latter. And probably the craziest idea of them all: your own customized crossovers. Why not have Hades or Buzz join in on your creation? Randomized Stage Crossovers The stage crossovers are so much fun, particularly if you'd happened to have never played on the stage before. Now not to say that they ever got old, but rather have you wanted to see some new ones too? Imagine the craziness that could occur if in the sequel, instead of just one set crossover, they could be randomized. So say you pick the Hades stage and one time you play it, the Patapon army attack just like in this game. Afterwards, you play on the stage again, but this time, it crosses over with Killzone, with the Helghasts firing down upon the Lord of the Underworld. Or maybe another time, it crosses over with inFamous, and the Beast picks a fight with Hades. Randomized crossovers would take what is already a fun concept and make it over-the-top fun. Old Characters, New Rivalries In the sequel, there are some rivalries that probably won't change (Kratos vs. Sweet Tooth), but perhaps a few of them may not only no longer be hostile towards each other, but may have some new rivals to take their place. Perhaps Raiden could have a bone to pick with Zeus for being so controlling and Nariko could try her luck against the destructive Spartan. And with new characters for certain in the sequel, who knows who the old cast'll be fighting. Even more Supers In this game, everyone gets one of each type. So with the next game, I could see every character having two of each. So one would clearly be the better of the two, right? Actually, all of them would be situational. As an example, Nariko could either use her ranged Level 1 from this game or use her alternate Level 1 that is more up close. Neither is truly better, since at times, one could work better than the other. While I can see the potential for alternate Level 2's as well, I don't see alternate Level 3's happening because then who would want to use the "3 kills, no questions asked" Supers when you'd have the possibility for more? Level 3's aside, I think more Supers would be great and would make matches all the more intense because you wouldn't know which Supers to expect. Take them places or meet new people in the Endings It's nice that all the victors of the story mode head back home happy and all, but for II, why not take them places or meet new people? Looking back at two comic book crossover titles, Mortal Kombat vs. DC and Marvel vs. Capcom 3, a lot of the endings had their characters in situations they'd never normally be in. So for example, maybe Cole'll be lending a hand to Raiden in his world, Sweet Tooth could be the new bringer of destruction to Olympus, or the Big Daddy and the Little Sister arrive at Dreamscape. It wouldn't even have to be limited to just the rivals; Dante could be helping the Underground in Haven City or Toro could pay a visit to PaRappa in his world. So we would have an opportunity to see some serious and maybe even a few comical endings, which I think would add some variety to their journeys. Unique Dialogue on Kills vs certain Characters There's not much to say on this one since people have been asking for this since the game came out and only now have I starting to catch on. While I do love the Street Fighter-style text win quotes against characters, it can't quite compare to the intros and outros in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 where characters talk to each other, and even something like Team Fortress 2 where the classes will make a quip about each other whenever they get kills. Now while intros and outros mentioning characters would be a bit out of the question here in All-Stars, I can bet we've wanted to see what rivals like Jak and Ratchet would say to one another after getting a kill on each other. And while there probably wouldn't be a quip for each character against every other character in the game, it would still be fun to see what everyone would say about the few that they talk to. Those are all of the ideas that I could come up with for now. Maybe later, I could add on or clarify, but until then, that's what I'd like to see for PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale 2. Category:Blog posts